The field of cancer epidemiology and prevention has been both transformed and magnified in importance by the profound developments in molecular biology and genetics over the past decade. As a result, it is imperative that we train cancer prevention researchers who can function productively in the complex, multidisciplinary environment that prevails now and in the future. The NCI program announcement PAR-00-064 addresses the need to increase the number of investigators capable of leading research that links laboratory, behavioral and population science. The Department of Preventive Medicine and the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center at Northwestern provide an extensive, well-integrated context for advanced training that combines didactic and experiential approaches. The proposed training program will draw upon existing strengths and resources at our institution, including active K30 and K12 programs, an NIH-funded Master of Science in Clinical Investigation (MSCI) award, an NCI-funded Breast Cancer Training Program, the Cancer Biology track of the Integrated Graduate Program, the Ovarian Cancer coordinating center for the Early Detection Research Network, and SPORE Programs in both breast and prostate cancer. The Cancer Prevention Program at Northwestern includes 23 investigators and over $10 million per year in extramural funding devoted to research in chemoprevention, epidemiology, behavioral science and early detection methodology. The proposed award will allow us to provide fellows with stipend/research support and to develop both core and trackspecific curricula for training new independent investigators who come to the program from one of four backgrounds: 1. PhD in epidemiology, 2. PhD in biological science, 3. MD, 4. PhD in behavioral sciences. The program will enroll 2 new fellows per year in a 2-3 year curriculum. Trainees will be required to take (or pass via approval) courses in: introductory and intermediate epidemiology and biostatistics, research ethics, biomedical writing, molecular medicine and tumor cell biology. In addition, fellows will be required to take a new course in cancer epidemiology and 1 of 3 half-courses also to be developed under this award: cancer screening, behavior and cancer risk, and chemoprevention. Fellows who wish may qualify to receive the MSCI degree. Trainees will be required to complete a multi-year cancer prevention research project, under the supervision of a primary mentor, who will be matched with the fellow immediately after acceptance to the Program. To ensure a wider breadth of research experience and exposure to multiple mentors, each fellow will select a secondary mentor who will provide a longitudinal role for the fellow in their research team. Fellows will be required to write and orally present an NIH grant application before completing the program, and to serve for 6 months on protocol review panels within the Cancer Center. The Program Leadership will consist of the PI and 3 other Core Faculty who will direct curriculum development in the core areas of epidemiology/biomarkers, chemoprevention, early detection/screening and behavioral science. The Advisory Committee, which will consist of senior faculty who direct critical teaching or research resources at Northwestern, will provide regular monitoring of the plans and progress of each fellow, as well as general oversight of the Program. The ultimate success of the Program will be determined by the future contributions of the Fellows to the field in the academic/research setting.